The present invention relates to flat bed or platform carts in which a horizontal, wheeled bed or platform has a handle projecting upwardly from its rear end, and is particularly concerned with a nestable flat bed cart.
Flat bed or platform carts are used in stores such as hardware stores and the like selling relatively large items. Customers can readily place such items on the open, flat bed or platform of the cart in order to transport them to the cashier and then to their vehicles. One problem with flat bed carts is that they take up a considerable amount of storage space when not in use, and no effective arrangement for nesting such carts has been devised up to now.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,816 of Vom Braucke et al., a platform cart is described in which the handle can be folded forwardly onto the platform for storage, and carts can be stacked on top of each other for storage. However, this is not particularly convenient when a cart is to be removed from its stacked condition, or for moving a stack of carts.